Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by Lissa Cousland
Summary: HP gets killed by Ron Weasley during the final battle and is flung back into his 10 year old body. Watch as he takes his life under control and becomes the pureblood lord he was meant to be. Ron & Dumbles bashing. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! I AM HOWEVER RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THE STORY. **

**[Author's Note:** Welcome to my first fanfic on this site. I hope I do good and you will like it =) **]**

**A word about the Plot:** This, ladies and gentlemen, will be another one of those 'Harry Potter dies in battle and gets sent into the past' stories. I have to admit, that the first thing I thought after finishing reading the books was "God, how much of an idiot can one person be?", because really, how can one person, a teenager at that, have a hero complex of that magnitude? That (some of the time-travel fanfics that I read here) got me thinking about how I wanted the story to turn out. And here is the answer to the question.

**Pairings:** Harry Potter **will** be gay !

**Warnings:** Major Dumbledore and Ron Weasley bashing. Rather OOC Severus and Lucius... and many others. 'M' rating for foul language, violence and scenes of sexual content later in the story.

**P.S.:** You have been warned, proceed reading at your own discretion... and don't tell me later that I didn't warn you beforehand. That being said, please note, that reviews are very much appreciated. O_O {Draco hugs for nice and big reviews} =)

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE.<strong>

* * *

><p>With a tired groan the 10 year old boy lay back onto the old cot that took most of the space in the cupboard under the stairs and thought about the events that brought him back to Privet Drive, 4.<p>

_(flashback) _

_The battle was raging for over five hours and try as he might Harry was slowly beginning to tire out. Another dizzy spell took hold of the young man and he lost concentration for just a moment… but it was unfortunately a moment too long, for an unfamiliar pinkish curse struck him from behind and Harry experienced a rather weird thing. He felt like his soul was literally pushed out of his body, for a moment he shrugged the feeling off, but when he turned around to send a return curse at his attacker, he was greeted with the sight of his lifeless body on the ground a few steps ahead of him and none other than Ronald Weasley staring stupidly at his corpse. The red-head was slowly lowering his wand and beginning to shake badly:_

_"No, this was not supposed to happen like this... he said it would make things right, not kill the bastard..." - Harry heard Ron mutter and couldn't help but gape at his friend, who apparently just did Voldemort's job for him._

_"Merlin's balls!" – exclaimed the now dead savior of the wizarding world – "Well… this is certainly a weird way to die... killed by my own best mate, what a way to go… so much for 'either must die at the hand of the other'…" As soon as he uttered those words, he froze, the reality finally catching up to him. He, Harry Potter, was dead and he was most certainly not killed by Voldemort. Which meant that either they interpreted the Prophecy in a wrong way, or it was not real. The wizard chuckled darkly, looking at the fight that was now slowing down, as people began noticing his body: "All this bloodshed… possibly for nothing… this really sucks… wish I knew all this at the beginning, probably wouldn't have ended up this way..."_

_All of a sudden a pinkish light surrounded him and his surrounding blurred into a colorful whirl. Harry felt slightly dizzy from all the movement and closed his eyes to avoid being sick... the fact that ghosts don't usually feel sick didn't exactly occur to him, which was not at all surprising, all things considered._

_(end of flashback)  
><em>

Potter snickered darkly as he remembered Weasley's startled face when he actually managed to kill him:

'Well... in a certain twisted way it did make things right... at least for me.' - thought the man turned child as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> Well, this is how it begins. Tell me what you think about it, please =)**]**


	2. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again and this time I've brought the first actual chapter of the story with me. Handle her carefully with reviews and she'll come willingly =)

**P.S.:** I've made Hadrian Harry's full first name... just because I think it sounds better =)

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**"blah"**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE.<strong>

**PLOTTING BY HADRIAN JAMES POTTER.**

* * *

><p>As usual, Harry was up before dawn. At first he didn't know where he was and then the strange happenings of the previous day came back to him and Potter took a deep breath to calm his mind which was threatening to go into over drive.<p>

_**"Okay, Potter, don't you dare panic now..."**_ - he mentally scolded himself for the reaction that was normally expected from Weasley - _**"No, I must look at the facts instead of spinning wild theories. Point one, Weasley killed me and didn't seem that much upset by it. Two, I have no idea what spell or curse he used, so maybe it was supposed to do this and Weasley just didn't understand what was explained to him. Then there is the very fact that Weasley managed to kill me when according to the Prophecy Voldemort was the only one who had the power to do so... And what does that leave me with?"**_

The question itself was quite easy to answer - it left the boy with a lot of possibilities to explore and even more questions to answer. That in turn meant that he had to find a reliable source of information.

"A library would really be the best option here..." - muttered the kid, as he idly twirled a lock of short unruly black hair around his index finger - "... hang on... that's it! There has to be a magical library in London, though why did I never hear about one?"

And then he chuckled at his own ignorance. He kept blaming other for never telling him information, when in reality he was an ignorant little idiot who sat around and did nothing to get information on his own...

"Wonderful... all this time passed and only now, after it got me killed do I finally realize that Snape was right about me all along... " - Harry shuffled through Dudley's broken toys and boxes of old things that were stacked around his cot until he found his old note-book from school and some pencils.

_**"So... a list of questions to research and some sort of plan of actions is probably what I need to write down..."**_ - he thought, as he thumbed through the note-book and found it to be half-empty, which was very good.

**[~**1. What was the spell Weasley used? How does it work?

2. Is the Prophecy real or a fake? If it's real, then how could Weasley kill me? If it's fake then why was it needed? **~]**

Here Harry paused and bit the tip of the pencil thoughtfully. That was something he never once considered, but it was very important and he mentally berated himself for being an total idiot as he went on with the list.

**[~**3. What was Voldemort's political agenda? What did he wish to achieve? **~]**

After all the time he spent fighting against the man, Harry knew better than anyone else that even though Voldemort himself was a total loon, Tom Riddle had once been a brilliant man and if so, then he had to have some sort of reason for what the war he started, had to have had a plan of what he wanted the Wizarding World to be like and now Harry found himself wanting to know what that plan was. As he considered this, he was brought to another point he knew close to nothing about and he bent his head over the note-book as he quickly scribbled a couple more topics to research.

**[~**4. What does blood purity mean really? Why is it important to the Dark Side?

5. What is it about muggleborns that makes the purebloods hate them so?**~]**

**_"If I'm honest with myself, it would be their ignorance of the Wizarding World and its' traditions, but while it's offending... and something I suffer from as well... it's not reason enough to try and kill off all muggleborns... There has to be something more to it."_** - mused Potter, biting his lip in frustration. The more he thought about these things, the more faults and blank in his own knowledge he discovered and it did not make the boy any happier. It looked like Harry was as ignorant as any other muggleborn kid when it came the Wizarding World. The young wizard thought about his dead parents that he also knew close to nothing about and with a heavy sigh added the question to the list.

**[~**6. What is there to know about my family? Was my mom's whole family muggles, or just squibs? What happened with the rest of relatives? **~]**

"I guess that will do for now. All I need now is somehow get myself to Diagon Alley and ask around about where would I find a magical library?" - mused Harry, as he heard his Aunt wake up, as the floorboards began creaking upstairs. - "I guess a trip to Gringotts would be nice while I'm at it..."

With the plan for the closest future figured out, Harry placed the note-book behind one of the boxed next to his cot and made his way to the kitchen to get a head start on breakfast, so that he could try to get his plan started today.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> And I'll leave it at that for today. Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it =) And I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**]**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again and the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... I know the name is not original, but none the less it is rather accurate.

**P.S.:** I know that the chapters are on the short side and I apologize for it, but I find it easier to write this way... Also, I'm sorry if some of you won't like it, but I decided to make Petunia nice =)

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**"blah"**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO.<strong>

**WHAT IS ON WITH AUNT PETUNIA?**

* * *

><p>|Petunia's POV|<p>

Petunia Dursley nee Evans woke up around 10 AM, as usual, not that early but acceptable for a Saturday. And as usual she woke up in a rather good mood. What was not usual, however, was that she woke up in the guest room instead of her and Vernon's bedroom. She got out of bed and pulled on a bath robe over her sleeping gown and winced slightly as she rubbed her thighs, where the marks from her husband's attentions were still present. The woman winced, as she recalled the rather unpleasant encounter and shook her head to chase away the memories. It was of course because the man wanted another son and his wife seemed incapable of carrying the child for more then a month. This made him angry and he tried harder, which brought Petunia no pleasure at all...

**_"Not that having sex with Vernon had ever been about pleasure..."_** - she thought sadly, as she went downstairs to wake up her nephew. As she was about to knock on the cupboard door, a pleasant smell reached her. Petunia frowned slightly and headed to the kitchen. To her immense surprise breakfast was already ready and the boy was busy washing the frying pan. She looked at the small boy and winced guiltily, even though Harry was soon to be 11, he look no older than 7 and of course it was because of not getting proper food

**_"Lily's most likely cursing me for how I allow Vernon to treat him..."_** - she thought glumly - **_"but there has to be something I can do... something small that won't be noticed but that will tell the child that I don't really hate him..."_**

She waited for Harry to finish and spoke quietly:

"Good morning, Harry. Please make yourself a plate while you're at it, just don't let Vernon and Dudley see you."

* * *

><p>|Harry's POV|<p>

Potter was of course aware of his aunt being in the room and as he turned to face Petunia he mentally prepared to be reprimanded for one thing or another. What he heard instead made him blink at her mutely for a few moments as he processed the words. He was sure that he never remembered having a conversation like this before and wondered brought on this sudden change.

"Thank you, aunt Petunia." - he muttered, as he hurried to load a spare plate with things Vernon and Dudley never bother with - tomatoes, cucumbers, other veggies, some cheese, two slices of bread and he even risked two sausages. Additionally he made himself a cup of tea and a bottle of water for the day.

_**"What on Earth got into her all of the sudden?"**_ - mentally wondered the boy, as he raised his eyes to look at the woman, who gave him a calm but also a bit sad smile. She then opened her wallet, which was usually on one of the higher kitchen shelves so that Dudley wouldn't find it and pulled out some money:

"Vernon and Dudley will be leaving today to spend the next two weeks with Marge and then all three of us will be going on vacation to Europe. You will either stay here, or with Mrs. Figg, Vernon and I have not decided yet. Today I'm going to London as I have an appointment at the hospital and since you're done with your chores, I'll take you with me. This should be enough for you to get yourself new glasses and some new clothes. You will have to take a bus to get home once you're done. You can of course spend the day in the city, but make sure to be back by 9 PM sharp." - spoke Petunia and Harry could feel his eyes grow wide with shock. Such a change just because he was finished early. He took the money and discovered that his hands were trembling slightly.

"Thank you, aunt Petunia." - he repeated himself, as he put the money into a pocket and picked up the tray that held his food and drinks for the day. Then he heard movement upstairs and hurried back to his cupboard, promising his aunt to be ready by noon.

Harry just managed to close the door and bolt the door from inside when he heard Dudley thundering downstairs with Vernon close behind. He made sure not make noise, after all he didn't want to draw attention of those two to himself. Once he was fairly sure that the Dursleys were busy with breakfast, he cleared one of the shelves that was on a nice level for a table and put the tray on it. Taking a sip of the still warm tea, Harry pulled out the money Petunia gave him and his eyebrows rose quite a bit. He was now a happy owner of around two hundred pounds.

"Well, this was a rather good turn of events... I didn't even have to bring up the topic of going to London... It's rather funny how the smallest of things can have an impact on things..." - he mused, as he savored his breakfast... for the first time Harry Potter was quite content with how his life went.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> And I'll stop it here for now. I realize that Petunia is rather OOC, but I like her that way, so there. I will also admit that I have no idea how much 200 pounds really is, or what the price levels in England are, so if this a too big (or too small) amount to give a child to buy clothes and glasses, then please let me know.**]**

Also, people, **DON'T** forget to **REVIEW** ... please (*Harry hugs to those who leave big and nice reviews*)


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again with the third installation of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... I didn't exactly plan on Petunia playing any real part of the story, but she's being rather uncooperative ... oh, well... I suppose I'll deal with it somehow...

**P.S.:** I know that the chapters are on the short side and I apologize for it, but I find it easier to write this way... once again, *Harry-hugs* to those who leave reviews, I'm rather out of energy here ...

And finally at least some reviews, thank you so much, people =) It's so nice to know that someone actually likes how it's turning out =)

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**"blah"**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE.<strong>

**OF GUILT AND FAMILY HISTORY.**

* * *

><p>The two hours until noon seemed to stretch forever. Of course it was not so, but for Harry time couldn't have gone slower. He made sure to place the money and the note-book with the list into the inside of his jacket. The closer it got to noon, the more nervous Harry became. Very soon he would be able to really begin his life anew and this time he vowed not to repeat the idiotic mistakes that cost lives of so many people he knew and even more of those he didn't know.<p>

Finally he heard the front door open and then close, which meant that Vernon and Dudley left. Waiting a few more minutes to be safe, Harry gathered his now empty tray and went back to the kitchen to wash the he was finished, he went to sit at the kitchen table and wait for his aunt to get ready. While doing so, he wondered idly what was wrong with the woman to require going to a hospital in London, thinking about his aunt made him also wonder if perhaps it was worth a shot to ask Petunia about his mother, she was her sister after all, even if Petunia never liked Lily, at least not the Petunia Harry always thought her to be.

_**"I hope she'll be willing to tell me about Mother and Evans I'll only have to research the Potters. Of course it'd probably be a good idea to order a family tree to be made, to know just who to inquire about and what inheritance I could possibly claim..." **_- plotted Harry, as finally he heard Petunia come downstairs.

"Harry, let's go." - she called from the hall and the boy hurried to join his aunt at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(on the way to London) <strong>

The tram ride was quite long and after about half an hour of sitting in silence and staring out of the window, Harry finally decided to try his luck:

"Aunt Petunia?" - he asked quietly, trying very hard to portray the timid child he was supposed to be.

When Tuney heard the boy speak, she jumped a little, since she was busy thinking about her pending visit to the hospital. Still, it was no reason to ignore the child, especially since she decided to do what she could to help him be a normal child, not the abused boy that he now was:

"Yes, Harry?" - she acknowledged him kindly - "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

He fidgeted slightly and then blurted out, his emerald green eyes shining pleadingly:

"Could you please tell me at least something about my Mom and your family?"

Petunia froze. Logically she should have expected that very question, or maybe one about James, but it still caught her off guard. She took a deep breath and gave her nephew a small smile:

"Well... while we small, your mother, Lily, and I were quite close. But when she turned 11 she was accepted to a boarding school for gifted children and ... I got jealous, since even though I wanted to go with her, they said I wasn't that special." - she sighed sadly - "Since then she came back only for the holidays, always cheerful, talking about great her school was, how many new things she learned, what great friends she made... While I continued going to a usual school, which was boring to begin with and without Lily to play with after classes it got even worse. And so I became angry at Lily, since my life was so plain and boring in comparison. We rarely spoke since then. She married your father, James, straight after school and had you 10 months later. She was very happy and the both of them loved you a lot. And then a year and half they died you were sent to live with us."

Harry listened closely, he knew all this of course, but he only ever heard the basics and hearing it from Petunia herself was a different experience. Being mentally older than he appeared to be certainly helped him better understand and accept what was being said. He noted that she still didn't tell him that his parents were murdered, but then again he could agree that it wasn't something you just spring on a 10 year old kid.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." - he said gratefully. It would of course be much better if she told him about magic as well, but the War taught him to take what he was given, even if it wasn't all he wanted.

_**"Well... I suppose I can't expect her to tell me I'm magical after her husband spent the last 10 years insisting that magic wasn't real..."**_ - thought Potter, as the tram stopped and he followed Petunia outside - _**"Now if only I could talk her into allowing me to stay for a few days..."**_

That of course wasn't all that realistic and when Petunia sternly told him that he could at maximum come again the next day, Harry quickly agreed, happy even with the small victory. He dutifully walked his aunt to the Hospital, which was thankfully located quite close to Diagon Alley and wishing her a nice visit, Harry hurried off to the closest cloth store, eager to get rid of the Dudley-hand-me-downs.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> And I'll stop here for now. And, people, see that nice button that has "REVIEW" written on it? It's there for a reason, so please spend an extra moment, click on it and write me a few words, so that I can find out if you like it or not!**]**

**Poll 1: I'm thinking about writing out how Petunia divorces Vernon at some point in the story. Would you like to read it, or do you think it's unnecessary?**

**a.** sure, it'd be good to take Vernon down a few pegs;

**b.** no need, just keep him out of the story;

**c.** other option (if so, PM me with your ideas)


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! (though I would definitely like to) I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again with the fourth installation of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... I'm pleased with the speed it's going for now and am happy to see that the chapters are slowly getting bigger, though it's not a noticeable difference yet.

**P.S.:** come on, people, almost a 1000 hits and only 5 reviews? is it really that bad?  
>Once again, *Harry-hugs* to those who leave reviews, I'm rather out of energy here ...<p>

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**"blah"**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR.<strong>

**MEETING NEW ALLIES.**

* * *

><p>Harry ditched the cast-downs in the first shop he visited and was now dressed in black pants and a green silk dress-shirt with nice black boots. He was aware that he might look a bit strange, being 10 years old and all, but he felt comfortable in his new clothes and that was all that mattered to him. The boy also bought a small bag to carry his note-book in and a wallet for his money, which he also placed in the bag.<p>

_**"Now then, I guess I better make my way to Diagon Alley, I wonder if there is a way to cure my eyesight permanently? On that note, I wonder if Snape would hate as much as before if I arrived not looking like a clone of James?"**_ - he mentally wondered, as he walked towards the 'Leaky Cauldron'. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he walked straight into a pretty blond girl that stopped to look at a dress displayed in some shop. Both children yelped and fell down. Potter quickly scrambled to his feet and helped the girl up, making sure to apologize for walking into her.

As he straightened up, he recognized her as his soon to be classmate, Daphne Greengrass. The first time around he was never friends with her, but she was a pureblood witch from a neutral and rather influential family and so Harry decided that miss Moon would be a nice ally to have, or maybe even a friend:

"I'm so sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

The girl glanced at him suspiciously and then nodded slowly:

"Yes, I'm okay. And I probably shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the street anyway, so it's not really your fault. I am Daphne Greengrass, by the way."

He took the girl's hand and lightly kissed it, as he often saw Neville do when meeting a pureblood witch, giving himself a few spare seconds to think about whether it was safe to let her know his family name. But then again he could just ask her to keep their meeting a secret, since he didn't see her parents around.

"It's a pleasure, Daphne. I'm Harry Potter."

Her cheeks gained a light pink tint, as obviously she didn't expect this sort of greeting from a random stranger. Hearing Harry's name, the girl's eyes widened a bit, but thankfully she did not react like most of their peers would. She gave him a bright and said:

"The pleasure is mine, Harry. I've always wandered what you would be like. I assume you're going to the Alley?"

Harry gave her a smile of his own and nodded his head:

"Yes, my Aunt told me about it, but she had an appointment at the hospital and couldn't come with me. I know the way to the 'Leaky Cauldron', but I must admit I have no idea how get into the Alley itself."

The blond nodded eagerly:

"Well then, we can go together. I received my letter just this morning and Mother was supposed to go with me, but my younger sister, Astoria, blew a huge fuss at being left alone and so I had to go on my own, not that I mind."

While the two kids made their way to the pub, which housed the entrance to the magical shopping area, Harry's mind was whirling with possible outcomes of this meeting. _**"This is very different from how it happened originally, but I guess since I'm not going to do the same things over again, it's for the best. If I remember correctly, her father is on the Wizengamot. If I introduce myself to him, he could help me with quite a bit of my research topics... Luck is definitely on my side today."**_ - thought the Boy-Who-Lived, as he followed Daphne into the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

* * *

><p>Daphne, as Harry noted, had been to the Alley before, because while she looked around excitedly, it was not the reaction of a first-comer.<p>

"I suppose we have to go to Gringotts first." - said the blond and dragged Harry in the direction of the wizarding bank. Potter followed her easily, all the while looking around with a smile, happy to see the place whole once again, especially since he remembered it being destroyed in his past ... future ... whatever.

When they skidded to a stop in front of the tall building that still reminded Harry of a huge piece of cheese, he decided to play the 'know nothing muggle-raised' card, so as not to give anyone even the slightest chance at finding out his secret:

"Say, Daphne, what exactly is Gringotts?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> And it ends with a small cliffie =) Just how will miss Greengrass (and most importantly her father) react to Harry Potter being brought up as an ignorant muggle? And what will Petunia's check up reveal? You'll have to read that in the chapters to come...**]**  
><strong>HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON... YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! =))))<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! (though I would definitely like to) I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again with the fifth installation of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... Here's the Gringotts chapter , so it's finally starting to get interesting =) As per requests the chapter is longer, but it also took the better part of the day to write it out =(  
>I wonder if I should maybe stick to short chapters and fast updates? What do you people think?<p>

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**"blah"**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE.<strong>

**PLOTS AT GRINGOTTS (PART I).**

* * *

><p>"Daphne, what exactly is Gringotts?" - she heard the 'Boy-Who-Lived' ask and turned around to gape at him. This was in no way dignified behavior of a pureblood witch, but this was the basic of the basic he was asking about. The hero who defeated You-Know-Who had no idea what Gringotts was. This rapidly repeated itself in her mind over and over again, not understanding how this was possible.<p>

"Gringotts is the name of the wizarding bank, where all of the pureblood families and many of the half-bloods and even some muggleborns store their money. Didn't your aunt explain any of this to you?" - she spoke slowly.

Harry tilted his head to the side, creating the illusion of a naive confused puppy:

"Okay, so Gringotts is a bank for wizards... But what did you mean by purebloods, half-bloods and muddleborns?"

Potter waited for her reply rather eagerly, he wanted to see how she would handle the question. She was only 11, so he thought she would most likely be honest about it. _**'At the very least I can ask her about the importance of blood purity.'**_

The blonde snorted at the butchered word:

"Muggleborns, not muddleborns, Harry, though many of the darker families refers to them as mudbloods, which daddy always said was a rude thing to say to a person, so I don't use it usually. It's what we call witches and wizards who were born to muggle, non-magical, parents. Purebloods, on the other hand, are people from long wizarding lines with no muggle blood to speak of. And half-bloods are those in between. Well, at least that's how I understood it when Daddy explained all of it to me."

Harry nodded with a slightly understanding expression on his face. He still had a lot of questions on the topic, but obviously they wouldn't be answered by young Daphne.

"Okay, thank you, Daphne. I think I understand now." - he said giving her a grateful smile.

_** 'Well, at least she doesn't seem to be prejudiced. Now then I wonder how she'll explain Gringotts...'**_ - thought Potter, following Daphne into the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gringotts)<strong>

As they entered the building, they walked head first into a tall dark haired man who obviously was familiar with his new friend.

"Daphne?" - he asked in a pleasant deep voice - "What on earth are you doing here alone and where is your mother?"

The girl smiled and threw herself at the man with a loud: "Daddy!"

Harry watched the two embrace with a smile that was just a bit sad.

As the father and daughter separated, Daphne explained the circumstances of their meeting to her father:

"Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this my father, Lord Richard Greengrass."

Harry bowed respectfully, murmuring a greeting. Richard inclined his head politely:

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately Daphne and I have to get going now, I hope you'll be fine on your own."

_**'Darn it...'**_ - thought Harry - _**'Apparently my lucky streak just ended. Still, could have been much worse...' **_

He nodded eagerly:

"Oh absolutely. Daphne already helped me a great deal. Just a quick question if you don't mind..."

The pureblood gave him a patient smile:

"Absolutely. What sort of question?"

Potter bit his lip and made sure to blush as hard as possible:

"Well, do you know if there is a magical library somewhere in London? One that's available to everyone?"

Whatever Richard was expecting the boy to ask, was certainly not this, but then again a thirst for knowledge was never a bad quality for a soon to be Hogwarts student:

"Of course. The main section is located at a warded location, but you can sign up at the 'Flourish and Blotts'. They will then give you a personalized port-key, which will take you to the library."

The boy frowned in confusion:

"A port-key, sir? What's that?"

The wizard blinked at this, since it was usually the muggleborns who asked about the most common things and this was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Still, he didn't let his shock overwhelm him as he answered calmly:

"A port-key, Mr Potter, is an object that is enchanted to deliver you to your destination upon activation. When you sign up for the library card, they will explain how to use the port-key properly, don't worry."

With that Harry bid the Greengrasses a good day and watched the pair walk out of the bank.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Well, then, the biggest question solved. Now how about that family tree?.. and maybe some money...'<strong>_ - thought the time-traveler, as he walked up to the nearest unoccupied goblin.

While Potter did know how to speak Goblin, he knew for sure that 10 year old Harry Potter would have no way to have gained such a skill, so once again he decided to pull the 'clueless idiot' act. He stood on his tip-toes so that he could see at least part of the goblin and called:

"Hm... Excuse me?"

A moment later Harry heard some shuffling above him and soon a goblin appeared above the top of the counter. The creature looked confused, when he couldn't see anyone. Harry cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. The goblin peered at him closely, as if trying to see through him:

"Yes?"

Harry gulped, a bit apprehensive. He was in uncharted territory and hoped he wouldn't blow his chance:

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if perhaps there is some way to know if there might be some inheritance I'm entitled to."

_**'I hope I said it in the right way, I don't need to draw any extra attention to myself.'**_ - mentally worried Potter, fidgeting slightly under the goblin's scrutiny.

The goblin, Bloodclaw, as the name plate said, disappeared from his line of sight and Harry froze, suddenly afraid that he did something he wasn't supposed to, but sighed in relief, as the creature appeared right back with a large parchment and an awfully familiar looking red quill:

"This here, is a blood quill, Mr Potter. All you need to do is write down your name at the center of this paper. I should warn you, that this quill is rather special - it writes in your own blood. After that any inheritance you're an heir to will list itself on the parchment."

The boy made sure to look rather scared as he took the quill and did his best to wince properly, as he wrote out his name.

_** 'Damn... I wonder if I can get anything except the Potter vault?'**_ - thought the young wizard as he and Bloodclaw waited for letters to begin appearing on the scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note: <strong> And I decided to leave it that for now. Obviously it will continue from this very place in the next chapter, but I needed a break to figure out just how rich and powerful I want Harry to be =)

**Poll 2: Which families Harry should inherit from?**

**a)** Potter, Peverell, Griffindor;

**b)** Potter, Peverell, Griffindor, Evans, Slytherin;

**c) ** Potter, Peverell, Griffindor, Evans, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw;

**P.S.:** I should probably also warn you, that this Harry of mine will be on the super-power side =) well, for his around 20 self it would be just about Voldemort / Dumbledore level... probably a bit more than that... but put add all that to the potential of his 10 year old self and you get something absolutely off scale =)


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! (though I would definitely like to) I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again with the sixth installation of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... Finally finding out what Harry's entitled to =)

Thanks a lot to those of you who took their time to review and give me your opinion on the Poll question that I wrote in the last chapter. You guys really helped me out. Most of you wanter either "C", or something between "B" and "C". And so yes, Harry Potter will be filthy rich and politically very powerful. In what way? Well, read and find out =) I hope you won't be disappointed.

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**'blah'**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**~]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>previously on "Harry Potter and the Second Chance"<span>~**

The goblin, Bloodclaw, as the name plate said, disappeared from his line of sight and Harry froze, suddenly afraid that he did something he wasn't supposed to, but sighed in relief, as the creature appeared right back with a large parchment and an awfully familiar looking red quill:

"This here, is a blood quill, Mr Potter. All you need to do is write down your name at the center of this paper. I should warn you, that this quill is rather special - it writes in your own blood. After that any inheritance you're an heir to will list itself on the parchment."

The boy made sure to look rather scared as he took the quill and did his best to wince properly, as he wrote out his name.

_** 'Damn... I wonder if I can get anything except the Potter vault?'**_ - thought the young wizard as he and Bloodclaw waited for letters to begin appearing on the scroll.

**~on with the story~ **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX.<strong>

**PLOTS AT GRINGOTTS (PART II).**

* * *

><p>They waited in silence for about 15 minutes and Harry was steadily becoming more and more nervous. Finally, when his patience was about to snap, the scroll began glowing pale red and green, as names appeared. To say Harry was surprised, was nothing... even Bloodclaw was slightly shocked.<p>

"Well, Mr Potter." - he said, as he came to his senses - "I do believe you're about to become our wealthiest client." - the goblin gave him a toothy grinned, which still unnerved Harry a little, even if it was by far not the first time he's seen it.

**_'No shit...'_** - thought the boy, as he returned the scary smile with his own, albeit not scary and rather weak.

He was about to look closer and see what exactly was written on the scroll, but Bloodclaw snatched it up before he could do so. He gave the child an incredulous look:

"Follow me, Mr Potter. We're taking this to the Inheritance office. They will have all the documents ready. I hope you don't have any previous engagements, for with a list as big as this one, you're likely going to be busy for quite some time."

The goblin went to the elevator, not caring if Harry followed him, which of course the boy did after only a second of confusion at what just occurred.

_**'Merlin, I wonder what he meant by paperwork?'**_ - wondered Harry, as the elevator crawled upwards to the correct floor - _**'And why the hell this didn't happen before? I didn't even know there was something on the upper floors, though logically thinking, the building is quite tall... sometimes I have to wonder if maybe I really was an idiot? Hopefully this time around I'll do better...'**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gringotts Bank, 3rd floor, Inheritance Management Office)<strong>

The office he found himself in reminded Harry of those in the Ministry of Magic. It was rather big, with huge windows that overlooked Diagon Alley, though through one of them Harry saw the Big Ben in the distance, so he reckoned there had to be some bond with the Muggle world as well. The color scheme was a pleasant array of light browns, some dark yellow and some mild orange.

"Ah, teller Bloodclaw," - came a calm deep baritone from his right - "I see you brought the heir with you, thank you."

Harry turned in the direction the voice came from and saw a large red wood desk that was occupied by a stern looking man, who, Harry thought, was about 40. The boy was rather surprised, since he was expecting a goblin to be handling affairs like inheritance.

"Hello," - spoke Harry uncertainly - "I am ..."

"Harry Potter." - the man cut him off - "Yes, I know. As does the entire Wizarding World. However at this very moment I know about you much more than you know yourself. And I am Martin Fernandes, I'm in charge of the Inheritance office. " - he smirked at Harry's slightly flushed face - "Well, then, I suggest we stop wasting time and get down to business, Mr Potter. Take a seat."

The boy lowered himself onto the offered chair and gazed at the man expectantly, thoughts flying rapidly in his mind:

_**'This is getting more interesting by the minute... And the best thing is I have no idea what to expect. I really missed this thrill...'**_

The wizard gave a satisfied nod and pulled closer the enormous stack of folders that was on his desk:

"This here, Mr Potter, is your inheritance... or rather the Wills of the people who left you their belongings."

Harry now forgot any and all control he had and openly gaped at the huge pile of documents. Apart from being very happy at such news, he also wondered why he was never told about it the first time around and would anyone tell him if he didn't find out himself.

"Wow..." - commented the boy in an awed voice - "That sure looks like a lot..."

Martin chuckled at the excited reaction:

"Wow is the right word for it. However there is one strange thing in all of this."

"What's that, sir?" - asked Harry, instantly alert.

"Well, the Will of your parents while present, is sealed. Which means that we can't open it without permission from Lord Potter, which will be you in 6 years."

Harry froze. Out of everything he inherited, it was the most important thing that was denied to him:

"How can this be? Who could have enough power to do something like this?" - demanded the boy angrily.

Martin gave him a sad smile:

"I understand how you feel right now, Mr Potter, but it's not like you have nothing else. 6 years isn't that much of a wait. Can we go on to the other documents now? We don't have all day..."

_**'Darn it!'**_ - thought Potter -_ **'Now I'll have to go back to the Dursleys every summer, since I can't prove that Dumbledore placed me with them illegally. After all there is no way my Mum and Dad wrote nothing about guardianship... that means that someone... and most likely it was Dumbledore... sealed the Will on purpose... Fuck... why can my life never be easy? Still, Petunia doesn't seem so bad now...'**_

He took a deep breath and told Mr Fernandes to go on with the documents.

The man then divided the huge pile of folders into four groups, explaining his actions as he did so:

"This stack on the left is what you inherit by blood, which would have been yours even if you didn't defeat You-Know-Who. The other three are what was willed to you by families that were wronged by You-Know-Who and view you as their savior. I've divided them by their contents. This one is just liquid assets, this one - money and property, and this here is the one with the shares in one business or another, property and family heirlooms. Am right in assuming that you will claim all of this?"

This was a question Harry didn't even need to think about. He nodded at once.

"Well then," - smiled Martin - "I will ask Bloodclaw to bring up the Lord rings as well as the Potter and Black heir rings. Once the rings accept you, you will be the rightful heir of all this."

Harry really wanted to just agree, but this way he would have no idea what he owned. As if reading his mind, Martin continued speaking:

"Obviously you will also want a list of all your property. We can perform the charm as soon as the rings accept you. The generated list will only be seen by you, others will only see something they consider boring."

Potter gave the man a grateful smile:

"Thank you, that's perfect. I hope that all this will stay between the two of us. I don't want headmaster Dumbledore meddling in my affairs."

Mr Fernandes frowned slightly, he couldn't understand why the Boy-Who-Lived would distrust Dumbledore, especially since he's never met the man. But, he figured, it was none of his business and as confidentiality was part of his job description, he had no qualms agreeing to keep silent about their meeting.

As the goblin from before returned with a tray that had at least 10 small boxes on it, Harry became rather excited. He shifted in his seat anxiously.

Martin chuckled at the reaction:

"Well, then, Mr Potter." - he spoke as the goblin left once again - "Let's get to it. First, take this. The Potter heir ring."

Harry gingerly accepted the ring. It was a rather plain band with the crest done in gold and blue. He put it on the ring finger on his left and ... doubled over as intense pain washed over him.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> I thought I'd be finished with Gringotts business by now, but it's being stubborn. I hope you like how it's turned out so far. Cookies to those of you who can figure out just what happened to Harry...**]**

**Poll 3: Now then, I was thinking about who Harry should meet next and I can't decide for some reason. So here are the choices:**

**a)** Ron & Molly Weasley;

**b)** Hermione Granger & parents;

**c)** Remus Lupin;

**d)** Susan & Amelia Bones;

**e)** Draco Malfoy & parents;

**f)** Dumbledore;

**g)** Fudge;

**h)** other option (if so, let me know).


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING ! (though I would definitely like to) I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT TWISTS AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is me again with the seventh installation of Harry Potter and the Second Chance... Should be the last Gringotts chapter... Just how much power was behind the block? Or was it more than just magical power? Well, people, read and find out =)

Note that:

"blah" - normal speech.

_**'blah'**_ - thoughts, mental communication.

_s$blah$s_ - Parseltongue.

**[~**blah**~]** - written correspondence.

**(point A)** - location change.

|POV| - indicated from whose point of view one part of the story or another is written.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>previously on "Harry Potter and the Second Chance"<span>~**

As the goblin from before returned with a tray that had at least 10 small boxes on it, Harry became rather excited. He shifted in his seat anxiously.

Martin chuckled at the reaction:

"Well, then, Mr Potter." - he spoke as the goblin left once again - "Let's get to it. First, take this. The Potter heir ring."

Harry gingerly accepted the ring. It was a rather plain band with the crest done in gold and blue. He put it on the ring finger on his left and ... doubled over as intense pain washed over him.

**~on with the story~ **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN.<strong>

**PLOTS AT GRINGOTTS (PART III).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Fuck what on earth is going on?'<em>** - thought Harry as waves of pain not unlike that of the Cruciatus curse hit him one after another

"Oh, Merlin!" - panicked Mr Fernandes, as he rushed to check on the boy - "This shouldn't be happening!"

Finally the pain subsided and Harry fell on the floor, panting rapidly:

"You didn't say it would be like this..." - he ground out.

The man flushed in embarrassment:

"Such a reaction only occurs when there is some curse, or block on the person, I honestly didn't think something like this would happen."

_**'Oh, Merlin!'**_ - panicked Harry mentally - **_'Curse or block? What the hell does that mean? How can we find out? Damn, why is it always me that this sort of shit happens to?'_**

"Come here, Mr Potter." - said the man and guided Harry to the couch - "Here is a pain relief potion, it'll help." - he gave the child a vial and went on - "Now, as I was saying, this sort of reaction can only happen if there is some barrier that stops the ring from fully recognizing your magic. Since every heir and Lordship ring is different, it also protects the bearer from different things. Therefore we'll cast a diagnosing charm on you and see if there is anything else on you so that this sort of thing doesn't happen with the other rings."

"Will this charm be able to tell us who cast the curse, or block?" - asked Harry, still panting slightly - "I have to know who did this to me... and why..."

"Naturally, it can be done, but with a potion. The potion takes only an hour to make and needs a drop of your blood. It will then list everything that is out of order and why it is so. This however costs 15 galleons, since it is rather volatile." - replied the wizard.

**_'Oh this just gets better and better...'_** - thought Harry sarcastically, as he regained his composure and inspected the ring that was now on his finger - **_'Whenever I think that no matter what happens, it won't surprise me, life just throws something even worse at me.'_**

"Absolutely. I'm willing to pay as much as necessary to know who decided to stick their nose where it doesn't belong." - said the boy.

Martin smiled at the child:

"Well then, you can a have a nap while I see about getting that potion ready for you, Mr Potter."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and stretched out on the couch, deciding that a short nap really wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>(same place, an hour later)<strong>

|**dream sequence**|

With a quiet thud his body hit the ground and across the battlefield Lord Voldemort gave out an inhuman shriek as he too collapsed, convulsing in agony. Harry had no idea how he could see this, but he knew it was no dream. It was his past, or rather what happened later. He wondered if this too was a part of the spell Weasley cast, if he was supposed to see this, and if so, then what he had to learn from seeing this? The young man walked over to where his enemy lay shaking in pain, as his ruby red eyes were fixed on the dead form of the Savior.

"How can this be?" - panted the Dark Lord incredulously - "He wasn't... there is no way he was..."

Harry frowned, he had no idea what the man was mumbling about, but he could only figure out that it had something to do with him. Then Potter turned around, as a shadow fell on Voldemort, and came face to face with a smirking Dumbledore. The image was a rather disturbing one. The old man sneered at his fallen enemy:

"Well, Tom. This is it for you."

"As if!" - scowled Voldemort - "Your precious Boy-Who-Lived is dead and no one else can kill me."

Dumbledore began laughing:

"So naive, Tom! Did you really understand it like that?" - he chuckled in obvious amusement, as he glanced in the general direction of Harry's body - "Actually, now that he's dead, anyone can kill you. After all, the boy was your last Horcrux... and ..."

|**end of dream sequence**|

"Mr Potter, it's time to wake up!" - came Martin's voice and jerked Harry back to the present. The boy was glad that the potion was ready, but he wished he could have heard what the old man was about to tell Voldemort. He knew it had something to do with both Tom and himself and he was beyond curious. Still the shock he already received was huge - he was Voldemort's horcrux, he had a piece of the man's soul inside of him... and as much as it should have disgusted him, it didn't it gave him an odd sense of peace, the knowledge that he was never truly alone - and the notion was absolutely ridiculous. Harry shook his head, driving away the ridiculous idea and focusing on what Mr Fernandes was saying.

"... now we only need to add a drop of your blood, Mr Potter. Can you do it yourself, or would you like me to help?"

Harry debated mentally for a moment and then held out his hand uncertainly, figuring that a 10 year old child wouldn't be that eager to make himself bleed, even in such small amounts.

"Okay, then. This won't hurt at all." - and it really didn't... not that Harry thought it would, having already experienced much more horrible things. The boy watched as Martin added the drop of blood into the greenish potion and after a second it became a vivid purple - "Now you have to drink it, Mr Potter. Once you do so, I will cast a diagnostic charm on you, which will list all charms, hexes, curses, blocks and the like on your person as well as give us the magical signature of the caster."

"So we will know who cursed me?" - asked Harry.

"Exactly so, Mr Potter." - came the determined reply - "Now drink up."

So Harry downed the disgusting substance and waited. For a moment he thought the potion didn't work, but then a bluish glow enveloped him. He couldn't see much more than that, but from the expression on Martin's face, he knew it wasn't good.

**_'Merlin, I really hope whatever they did to me can be undone.'_** - thought the boy, as he waited for the wizard to speak - **_'I swear, whoever is responsible will sure as hell pay for this.' _**

|Martin Fernandes' POV|

**_"Holly mother of Merlin!"_** - thought the wizard as he stared at the scan results in total shock - **_"Who would even be powerful enough to cast these? And why would anyone put such powerful magic blocks on a 1,5 year old toddler? It's totally inhuman."_**

"So?" - asked Harry eagerly, but with a hint of fear in his voice - "What else is there?"

Martin sighed and gave the boy a smile, though it was a bit forced:

"Well, there is huge magical block on your core, it holds back at least 60% of your magical potential. Also there is a blood block present, I don't quite understand. According to this, it holds back blood traits of your mother's family. Which should not be possible, since she was a muggleborn... Apart from that there are several memory spells on you. As well as a curse that blocks a Mate's call and dark residue energy, which I believe is from your encounter with You-Know-Who. Whoever did this to you would be in very deep shit, should this ever be made public. "

"So does that mean you don't know who did this?" - asked the child desperately.

"From what the scan says, it seems to be headmaster Dumbledore... but that is plain impossible. So obviously something went wrong."

|end of Martin's POV|

**_'Yeah, right!'_** - snorted Harry mentally, trying to reign in his anger. He really wanted to kill the old man. Now more than ever he needed to hear the prophecy word for word and not from Dumbledore either. For if his fears were right, then the real enemy might not be Voldemort at all. - _**'I really need to get to that library. The sooner the better.'**_

"But you can at least get these things off, right?" - he asked desperately.

Mr Fernandes scowled to himself, as he studied the received data:

"Well, the goblins can do a ritual. Or you can continue putting on the rings... either way it will hurt a lot. The decision is up to you, Mr Potter."

**_'Damn... I want to get it over with, screw the pain...'_** - thought Harry, trying to pick the right thing to do - **_'But what would a 10 year old choose? Especially if it'll hurt one way or another?' _**

"Just how much will it hurt?" - he asked cautiously, not liking the pitying look he got from the man.

"Quite a bit, which ever option you choose. You can of course choose to leave things as they are..."

"NO!" - came the instant reaction - "I'll go with the rings!" - blurted out the boy.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Harry was once again lying on the couch in Mr Fernandes' office, recovering from having the blocks removed. He raised his hand and made hia ring flash through all the houses he was now lord of - Gryffindor, Slitherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Emrys, Evans, Blackridge, Evergreen, as well as the two families he was Heir to - Potter and Black.<p>

While the pain he had to go through was worse then Voldemort's Crucio, in Harry's opinion it was more than worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:<strong> And that's it for right now. The last poll is still going. The most popular choices are Remus; Malfoys; & Bones.

Waiting for more reviews =)**] **


End file.
